Broadband wireless networks based on various standards (e.g., Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e based WiMAX standard and its evolution to IEEE 802.16m) provides various types of services such as voice, packet data, and so on. Recently, IEEE 802.16m and IEEE 802.16e based standards are being considered to enable Machine to Machine (M2M) communications for applications such as smart grid, vehicular tracking, healthcare etc. For efficient communication between the broadband wireless network and M2M devices, the M2M devices having similar traffic characteristics are grouped to form a M2M device group. Also, a plurality of base stations are grouped together to form a M2M device group zone. An M2M device group identifier (also known as MGID) is assigned to one or more M2M devices belonging to a M2M device group in a M2M device group zone to uniquely identify M2M devices belonging to a particular M2M device group in a M2M device group zone. For example, a network entity controls assignment of a M2M device group identifier to one or more M2M devices in each M2M device group zone.
A base station in the wireless network according to the related art used to be part of only one M2M device group zone. In such case, the base station broadcasts a zone identifier of the M2M device group zone to which it belongs to the M2M devices in the M2M device group zone. When the M2M device moves from the one M2M device group zone to another M2M device group zone, the M2M device group identifier assigned to the M2M device is updated.
In order to avoid frequent update of M2M device group identifier at the boundary of M2M device group zones because of M2M device mobility (e.g., Ping Pong Scenario), the base stations at the border of M2M device group zones are being considered to be part of multiple M2M device group zones. However, the base station being part of multiple M2M device group zones may lead to collisions of M2M device group identifiers between multiple M2M devices communicating with the base station but belonging to different M2M device group zones. As a result, a signaling message transmitted using the M2M device group identifier meant for M2M devices of one M2M device group may also reach the M2M devices having same MGID of another M2M device group which falls under a different M2M device group zone. For example, consider that an M2M device 1 is assigned MGID 1 in an M2M device group zone 1 and is communicating with a base station 1, while an M2M device 2 is assigned a MGID 1 in a M2M device group zone 2 and is communicating with a base station 2. Now consider that the M2M device 1 moves from the base station 1 to the base station 2, wherein the base station 1 is part of the M2M device group zone 1 and the base station 2 is part of the M2M device group zone 1 and the M2M device group zone 2. When the M2M device 1 moves to the base station 2, the base station 2 has to communicate with two M2M devices having the same MGID since the MGID is not updated for the M2M device 1 as the base station 2 is also part of the M2M device group zone 1 to which the M2M device 1 belongs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.